


salvation

by TheCarrot



Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [6]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Easy.The beast and the anger bled away with Santiago; leaving a dried husk of nothingness that was so readily replaced by understanding.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/William "Ironhead" Miller
Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/gifts).



> Me: *sits at home and can’t write*
> 
> Also me: *sits in a waiting room and churns out flowery Introspective smut*
> 
> ?!?!

Will never thought the salvation he always wanted, was always seeking would be found like this.

Would be found with halted breath and gasping pleas; in sweat damp curls and blown black brown eyes.

Because it wasn’t fully about the Control was it. Not for him. It was about the power. Powerlessness. His sheer inability to control the power that fed the anger, fed the beast that emerged when his blood simmered just that little bit too much. But this... this appeal to the beast that lain in wait inside his chest, ready to rip, tear and render-

It was a balm. A benediction. Soothing.

Hurried gasps, fingers like claws tangled in sheets and Will feels every tight shifting grip like it’s reaching out to clutch at that beast inside and ripping it away. Tearing away whatever half made illusion of control he has fed himself for years and giving him the answer to the anger and pain. Tied it all up in a silent look and cast it away like Will has never struggled with himself at all.

Easy. The beast and the anger bled away with Santiago; leaving a dried husk of nothingness that was so readily replaced by understanding. By calloused hands as bloodied as his own, maybe even more so, that cascade along his skin like rain.

Santiago makes a broken sound beneath him and Will bites his pleased grin into the flushed red skin now always bared for his pleasure. Brown eyes are clamped shut, teeth leaving indents on red swollen lips and it’s more of an offering to half forgotten Gods Will’s only read about.

He doesn’t need to control the anger here; there is none.

He doesn’t need more power; Santiago gives all he needs so readily.

Will doesn’t fear the claws of temper he knows can burst forth without warning; Santiago takes hold of it like any other target and slays it.

A breathless pant of his name draws Will’s attention, slowly, like the thickest syrup, hot and melting and tacky on his tongue.

Will answers with a sharp grin and eyes burning like a copper fire. He pulls, pulls and pushes and feels a brightness bloom in his chest.

An incandescent pleasure and burning radiance scraping away every dark part of him, leaving him in the only semblance of peace he can find these days.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908192) by [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335)




End file.
